poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Puppy Parents Day
Puppy Parents Day is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs1918 and CartoonLover. Premise The Pound Puppies' biological parents come for a visit. However, not everyone is excited about the occasion when Igor's father Vladimir arrives... Plot Part One (At Holly's Puppy Pound, the Pound Puppies are eating lunch. Holly is checking through the mail. In the mail, there are twelve letters. Holly approaches the Pound Puppies with the letters.) Holly: Pound Puppies, I have good news. Cooler: What is it, Holly? Holly: I receive some letters from your parents. (Holly hands a letter to each Pound Puppy. The Pound Puppies open the envelopes and they reveal letters from their parents) Cooler: (Reading the letter) "Dear Cooler, your mother and I are coming for a visit tomorrow as part of a new holiday called Puppy Parents Day. It is a holiday where dogs come to visit their puppies. Don't worry, you don't have to dress up formally. I am looking forward to visit you at Holly's Puppy Pound and see your new friends. Love, your father and mother." Whoa! Our parents are coming for a visit. Barkerville: I think I should dress up nicely for mother and father. Beamer: But, Barky, you're already dressed up nicely. Barkerville: Oh. Never mind. (Igor has an angry look on his face) Bright Eyes: What's the matter, Iggy? Igor: Well, My parents are coming for a visit. Bright Eyes: Oh, it can't be that bad. Igor: Actually, I have nothing against mother. It's my father who I can't stand. (The rest of the Pound Puppies and Holly gasp) Whopper: Iggy, everyone has a black sheep, and truth be told it's not Your Dad. Igor: To me, it's not. Colette: But, why don't you like your father? Igor: Well... (Igor pauses) Igor: (Thinking) Rather than tell them related to my cat's heart... (Aloud) I don't want to talk about it. But, my father is is the definition of greed. That's what my father is. (Igor leaves) Violet: Igor? Where are you going? Igor: I'm going to write a letter back to my parents. My mother can come, but I don't want my father to visit the puppy pound. (Igor loudly slams the door three times as he leaves) Scrounger: Boy, Igor sure is upset. Barkerville: I wonder why Igor has a grudge against his father? Bright Eyes: I feel sorry for Iggy. (Bright Eyes walks to Iggy's doghouse) Iggy? Igor: Princess? Bright Eyes: I know it's probably not my business, but what do you have against your daddy? Igor: Well, mom told me that dad wouldn't pay for my surgery. He's also responsible for me getting a cat's heart. Bright Eyes: That's how you got your cat's heart? Igor: Yes, Princess. Bright Eyes: Iggy, I know that it must be difficult having a cat's heart, but blaming your dad won't do any good. (Igor lowers his head) Bright Eyes: Come on, Iggy. Let's go get ready for Puppy Parents Day tomorrow. Igor: You go on ahead, Princess. I'll catch up with you later. (Bright Eyes leaves) Igor: It will be a cold day in Death Valley before I see my father. (Time Card: The next day...) (All of the Pound Puppies are waiting for their parents to come) Nose Marie: How do I look, Cooler honey? Cooler: You like nice, Nose Marie. Bright Eyes: I'm so excited that our parents are coming, are you Iggy? (Igor says nothing. A knock is heard on the door) Holly: I'll answer it. (Holly answers the door and Cooler's parents(Cary and Celia) are in the doorway. Cooler notices them as Cary and Celia hug him. Cooler does the same) Cary: Hello, my boy. Celia: How's life here at Holly's Puppy Pound, Cooler sweetie? Cooler: Everything is okay here. Is everythng gone fine back at your home, mom and pop? Cary: Absotively Posilutely. (Cooler, Celia, and Cary laugh. Norman and Mariah enter and Nose Marie runs up toward them and hugs them) Norman: Howdy, Nose Marie! Mariah: How's my little ol' sunshine today? Nose Marie: I feel wonderful with you here. (Brighton and Emily enter. Bright Eyes, Brighton, and Emily hug each other and grab pom-poms) Brighton: Everybody's feeling glad... Bright Eyes: 'Cause we'll spend our day with mom and dad! (Brighton, Emily, and Bright Eyes all shout "Yay!". Herman and Ida enter and Howler rushes to hug them) Herman: Hi, son. How's everything going here. Howler: Everything is fine. Ida: Well, I'm glad to hear that. Herman: Me too. (Howler, Herman, and Ida all howl. Wilbur and Odette enter and Whopper and Colette notice them) Whopper: So that's mommy and daddy! Colette: Yep. Wilbur: Colette! Odette: Whopper! (They all hug each other. Alan and Bonnie enter and Beamer hugs them) Beamer: Hello, mom. Hello, dad. Bonnie: Ah, Beamer. It's been a long time since we last seen you. Beamer: Dad, why are you carrying a cane? Alan: Oh, these bones of mine ain't what they used to be. Beamer: Oh my. (Tom and Rachel enter and Reflex hugs them) Igor: (To Holly) Hera, since they came as a group, you think my parents came as well? Holly: Igor, I'm sure they must have came as well. (Seth, Samantha, Bernard, Barbara, Vito, Valerie, Sonia, and Vladimir enter. Igor frowns at the sight of his father) Igor: Oh, he's here. Holly: Why don't you go up and say hello to your parents? Igor: I'll do it. much as it kills Me to do this. Part Two (Igor goes up to his parents.) Igor: Hello, mom. How's everything? (Hugs Sonia.) Sonia: Everything was fine. Your father, your original owner, and I just moved to a farm outside Poundsville. Igor: Oh, really. That sounds interesting. Sonia: Well... Igor: Well, what, mom? Sonia: Aren't you going to say hi to your father? (Igor gives an angry look at Vladimir) Igor: Hello, Vladimir. Why aren't you living the lap of luxury in a castle? Vladimir: Son, it wasn't what you think. Igor: Of course not. What are you going to do next, ship me off to a laboratory and have a mad scientist insert a leopard's lungs or perhaps a Cat's brain? (Everyone else looks at Igor, Vladimir, and Sonia) Igor: Ok, show's over. Nothing to see Here. (Igor walks off to His doghouse.) Bright Eyes: Wow. (To her Parents) I know Iggy's lenient as a hippie and makes harmless pranks, but when it comes to his own dad, he draws the line. Brighton: Gosh oh golly gee. Iggy must have had some grudge against Vladimir. Odette: Well, I believe that Vladimir is a mad scientist- no, a secret agent- no no, maybe an alien creature from Jupiter. Whopper: Do you really think so, mommy? Odette: Yes! Everyone except Odette, Wilbur, Colette, and Whopper: So that's where Whopper got his crazy imaginations from! Cooler: Hereditary, isn't it? Brighton: But, Bright Eyes, how did you first meet Iggy? Bright Eyes: He came here two monthes ago with a broken tail. He fell in love with me and became a member of the Pound Puppies. Emily: I'm happy that you and Iggy are getting along. Vladimir: Yes. And Sonia and I would like to thank you and your friends for taking good care of our son. Bright Eyes: Oh, you're welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Strayvinski. Holly: Well, now that everyone, well, mostly everyone, is here, it's time for our first activity: Musical Chairs. (A while later, Alan and Barkerville are carrying violins as Colette, Cary, Bright Eyes, Barbara, Vladimir, Wilbur, Odette, Cooler, Beamer, and Violet are gathered around nine chairs. Holly is carrying a whistle) Holly: All right, here are the rules: There are ten contestants and nine chairs. While Barkerville and Alan play their violins, everyone must walk around the chair. When the music stops, everyone must find a place to sit down. If all the chairs are taken, one of the contestants is out. Last contestant remains standing wins. (Holly blows the whistle and Barkerville and Alan play their violins. Cooler and the others walk around the chairs. When Barkerville and Alan stop playing, everyone except Beamer sits down.) Beamer: Nuts! I lost. (Beamer leaves. Holly takes a chair and Alan and Barkerville play again. Meanwhile, Igor and the others watch the game) Igor: I'm betting on Princess. Whopper: Iggy, you and I are too young to gamble. Igor: No, I mean I predict that Princess will win, Whammy. Whopper: Oh. (Alan and Barkerville stop playing and everyone but Vladimr sits down) Vladimir: Guess I wasn't fast enough. (Vladimir leaves.) Igor: Guess he didn't cared enough about me. Whopper: Iggy. Igor: I'm sorry, Whammy, but it's true. (Wilbur leaves. Holly takes another chair away and Alan and Barkerville play again. As they stop, all but Wilbur sit down.) Wilbur: Oh, well. Better luck next time. (Holly takes another chair away and Alan an Barkerville play again. After they stop, Violet has no chair to sit in) Violet: Oh, bother! (Time Card: A few minutes later...) (There is now one chair left and only two contestants are Bright Eyes and Odette.) Igor: You can do it, Princess! Whopper: Good luck, mommy! (Alan and Barkerville play and Odette and Bright Eyes walk around the chair. As Alan and Barkerville stop, Bright Eyes quickly sits in the chair) Igor: Victory! Bright Eyes: Goody goody gumdrops! I won! Igor: I predicted you'd win. Holly: All right, everyone. It's time for our next activity: Painting the parents. (Later, Each of the Pound Puppies are given paint, paint boards, brushes, and canvases as their parents pose for the painting) Holly: Now, for this activity, each Pound Puppy must draw and paint a portrait of their parents. When you're done, raise your hand. Igor: (Thinking) As an artist, I must not discredit my dad as the definition of Avarice. (30 minutes later, Igor completes his portrait of his parents to every detail.) Igor: Done.(Raises his hand) Time! Holly: Oh, you're done? Let me have a look. (Holly looks at the picture) Holly: Very good! You must be quite an expert. Igor: Well, for the record, I'm not all that great. Besides, I ran out of green, so I polymerized some blue with yellow. Holly: Come on, Iggy. Don't be so modest. Whopper: What's "Polymerized" mean? Igor: "Polymerized" means that I mixed one color of paint with the other. Whopper: Oh. Holly: All right, everyone. Follow me to the gymnasium for our next activity. Part Three (Everyone is in the gymnasium, located at the Pound Puppies Secret Headquarters) Holly: All right, everyone, let me explain the next activity. For our next activity, we will be a dancing contest. The dancing consists of 10 contestants who will follow Cooler's dancing moves. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters